<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Turn This Into Something Sweet by spellmanmanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490093">Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Turn This Into Something Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor'>spellmanmanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Zelda is secretly very romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda was never a fan of Valentine's Day, or at least that was the case before she met Marie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Turn This Into Something Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by the amazing renaissancefleabag's Valentine's Day art. I highly recommend that you check out all of her art and fics because each one is a masterpiece and she captures Zarie's relationship and personalities so perfectly! </p>
<p>I was aiming to have this fic written and posted by Valentine's Day but life got super busy and I got a bit behind, but I hope ya'll will still enjoy this despite it being late! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hilda and Sabrina Spellman! What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” </p>
<p>Zelda stood in the doorway of the Spellman kitchen with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. All she had wanted this morning was to go downstairs, make herself a strong cup of espresso and hide herself in the lounge, away from her sister and niece’s ridiculous amount of excitement about Valentine’s Day. But of course, her family had other plans. </p>
<p>Zelda was not awake enough to see her beloved familiar being dressed in a red jumper with white hearts by her niece, nor to see her sister cheerily decorating the kitchen with a stupid amount of romance themed decorations and banners. Poor Vinegar Tom looked up at her expectantly when she made her presence known to the family and hopped down from the table to run over to her, placing his paws on her knees as a way of saying hello. </p>
<p>“Oh good morning Zelds! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Hilda called from where she was standing on a chair hanging a bright pink banner from the ceiling. Zelda glared at her and hoped she would stumble from that chair and be hit on the head by one of the stupid love heart ornaments she had hung from the handle of a cupboard. When that didn’t happen, she rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up Vinegar Tom, who was wagging his tail happily at all the excitement. </p>
<p>“Why does our kitchen look like a cheap party store? These decorations are ridiculous!” She huffed and pulled at a pink and red paper chain that was hanging near her face. Sabrina giggled and got up from her place at the table, holding a card and envelope in her hand. </p>
<p>“Lighten up, Aunt Zee! Valentine’s day is fun! Plus, this year you have someone to celebrate it with! Is Marie up yet? I bought you a card to give to her.” Sabrina smiled and held the card out to her Aunt, who raised her eyebrow as she snatched it from her hand. She rolled her eyes when she read the stupid, soppy message that was written inside. </p>
<p>“I don’t need you buying me stupid cards to give to my girlfriend, thank you!” Zelda snapped and dropped the card on the kitchen counter before making her way to the espresso maker, knowing she would need it if she was to survive any longer in the kitchen with her family. Sabrina sighed and picked the card back up, slipping it back into the pile she had bought from the shop a few days ago. </p>
<p>“Are you and Marie going to be doing anything today, Zelds?” Hilda said as she sat herself down at the table and began making another paper chain. Zelda scowled at her, making her sister laugh. “I’m sure Marie has something lovely planned for you, she’s quite the romantic it seems!” Hilda chuckled, ignoring her sister’s piercing gaze. </p>
<p>As if she was summoned by the conversation, Marie came wandering into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She was only in her green dressing gown and a headwrap, but she was still the most beautiful thing Zelda had ever seen. Her presence always made Zelda feel warm and her heart fluttered whenever one of those dashing smiles was aimed her way. She truly was a goddess on earth. </p>
<p>“Good morning, famille charmante! Happy Valentine’s Day, ma cherie.” Marie smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Zelda’s lips, making her blush, before she turned her attention to Vinegar Tom, who was still in Zelda’s arms. “Aww, he looks adorable, doesn’t he Zels?” She chuckled as she stroked his head.</p>
<p>“No, he looks ridiculous.” Zelda scowled and placed him on the kitchen counter. She went to take the sweater off him, but he barked and moved away from her. “Oh please tell me you don’t actually like that, Vinnie?” She sighed, crossing her arms. He barked again and began wagging his tail. Zelda sighed and picked him up, putting him back on the ground. “Fine, suit yourself!” She huffed before sitting down at the table with her cup of coffee. Marie laughed at her girlfriend’s attitude and wrapped her arms around her shoulders from where she was standing behind her. </p>
<p>“Are you not enjoying Valentine’s day, my darling?” She giggled, pressing a kiss to Zelda’s still blushing cheek. Zelda shook her head. “I’m sure I can change that.” Marie smiled before unwrapping her arms and sitting next to her. Hilda smiled at the display of affection. She knew that even though her sister would deny it, Zelda was a very romantic person and she adored finally having someone who was the same. Marie was perfect for Zelda, in every way possible. </p>
<p>“So, I assume you and your beau have something disgustingly lovey-dovey planned, Hilda?” Zelda asked, turning her attention to her sister. She thought back to last year's Valentine’s Day, when she had helped Hilda get ready to woo Dr Cee. They had listened to records from their teenage years as Zelda did her makeup and hair, chatting and laughing like they were young girls again. That evening had made Zelda realise how much they had changed and grown apart. She was so proud when Hilda walked out of the door with a new found confidence, ready to snap her man up like the huntress Zelda had convinced her she was. Though she laughed with her niece and nephew about it afterwards, she really was happy to see Hilda confident and joyful. She deserved it.</p>
<p>Last year’s Valentine’s Day wasn't all fun and games, however. Lupercalia had always been Zelda’s favourite Satanic holiday. She had always had a suitor to spend it with, most of the time that being Faustus. They always enjoyed those delicious nights of worship together, bathing under the moonlight whilst exploring each other’s bodies. It had been a while since Zelda had experienced Lupercalia in it’s full glory, since she was usually busy looking after Sabrina, but now that her niece was out enjoying her own celebrations, she finally had a chance to rekindle her enjoyment of it, and of course there was no one better to do that with then the High Priest himself. Unfortunately, their night together had been cut short due to a surprise werewolf attack, though now that she looked back on it, Zelda was glad. Most of her memories with Faustus were now tainted with the remembrance of the Caligari Spell, so at least her latest Lupercalia memory wasn’t completely about him. </p>
<p>“Oh yes! Dr Cee is taking me to this new restaurant in town! We’re going to get all dressed up and have a lovely evening in luxury!” Hilda’s excited voice broke through Zelda’s train of thoughts. She raised her eyebrow and silently nodded, holding up her newspaper to hide her eye roll at the stupid mortal activities her sister wanted to partake in. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should do something like that, Zels? Would you like to be wined and dined on this most romantic day?” Marie smiled, folding some of the newspaper down so she could see her girlfriend’s face. </p>
<p>“No thank you, Marie. You know I’d rather just stay inside, away from the mortals and their festivities.” Zelda sighed, glancing up at her. Marie chuckled and shook her head, but placed her hand on Zelda’s thigh, caressing it softly with her thumb. </p>
<p>“Of course, ma cherie.” Marie said before leaning close to whisper in her ear. “I’ll just have to treat you to something special at home, d’accord?” Zelda blushed at her suggestive tone and placed her hand on top of Marie’s. </p>
<p>“Sounds marvelous.” She smirked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After breakfast, Marie and Zelda had disappeared upstairs to get ready for the day. Whilst her lover was in the bathroom, Zelda rummaged through her bedside table to find the card she had bought Marie a few days ago. When she had turned down Sabrina’s offer of giving Marie one of the cards she had bought, she knew her niece assumed that was because she didn’t want to give her a card, but really it was because she had already bought one, along with a small box of chocolates and a tube of Marie’s favourite lipstick. She was incredibly nervous about giving her girlfriend the card and gifts, and was slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. She’d never been a sentimental person, hardly ever giving people gifts or cards, let alone one’s with messages that she had poured her heart into, but now that she had Marie, she wanted to be affectionate. She wanted Marie to know just how much she loved and appreciated her, despite the butterflies and slight feeling of nervous nausea that was growing in her stomach. </p>
<p>“Tu vas bien, ma douce?” Marie asked as she walked into the room and saw Zelda sitting on the bed, still in her pyjamas. Zelda looked up and smiled when she saw her, standing up so she could wrap her arms around her waist. Marie instantly wrapped her own arms around her, pulling her close.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I have something to give you.” Zelda removed one of her hands from Marie’s waist to pass her the envelope that was in her hand, before turning to grab the gifts from the bedside table and handing them to her as well. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” Marie asked, chuckling as she sat on the bed and began to carefully open the envelope. Zelda blushed and sat beside her as she began to silently read the card.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to get you a little something for Valentine’s Day.” She quietly replied, looking down at her lap as Marie continued reading. “It’s silly really, it’s okay if you don’t like it.” She mumbled, beginning to pick at her nails. </p>
<p>“Oh shush you.” Marie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling her eyes tear up as she finished reading the card. The message Zelda had written inside was the sweetest thing Marie had ever read. “I love it and I love you, my darling girl.” She hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her hair.</p>
<p>“There’s gifts as well!” Zelda pointed at the bag on Marie’s lap. Marie opened it up and smiled when she saw the chocolate and lipstick inside. She turned to face Zelda and softly kissed her. Zelda wrapped her arms around her neck and allowed her to lie her back on the bed. Marie gently pulled away so she could look at her lover.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” She said, slowly trailing her fingers up Zelda’s stomach and under her tank top. She leaned down to whisper in her ear. “So very beautiful.” She began to press slow, soft kisses to Zelda’s neck, working her way along her jawline until she reached her lips. “Ma magnifique fille.” She husked before finally pressing her lips against Zelda’s, pulling her close so their warm bodies were pressed against each other. </p>
<p>Zelda’s heart fluttered and jumped as she kissed Marie. She gasped at the feeling of warm hands trailing up and down her body, leaving goosebumps across the bare skin of her arms and legs. Marie continued to whisper sweet nothings between their kisses as she caressed and grasped at every piece of Zelda’s body that she could reach. In that moment, nothing and no one else mattered, it was just them and their love. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Zelda said as they finally pulled away. Marie swept the auburn hair that had fallen into her girlfriend’s face back and kissed her forehead. </p>
<p>“I love you too, ma cherie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to leave comments with fic requests, or go to my tumblr (spellmanmanor) and leave them there! I hope you enjoyed reading this and that you have a great day! </p>
<p>Translations<br/>Famille charmante: lovely family<br/>Ma cherie: my darling<br/>Tu vas bien, ma douce?: are you okay, my sweet?<br/>Ma magnifique fille: my gorgeous girl</p>
<p>Translations are all from google translate so may not be 100% accurate</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>